The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus that records information on a recording medium such as paper by ejection of ink from a nozzle.
An inkjet recording apparatus is generally provided with: a conveyor belt that has a placement face on which a recording medium is placed and conveyed, and that causes the placement face to move in a horizontal direction; a suction unit that is disposed below the placement face of the conveyor belt and that applies a suction force by a downward airflow to the recording medium, such that the recording medium is sucked onto the placement face; a plurality of linear recording heads that is disposed upward opposite to the suction unit across the conveyor belt, has a nozzle face on which an ink ejection nozzle is formed, and extends in an orthogonal direction orthogonal to the conveyance direction; and a plate-like head frame to which the plurality of linear recording heads is attached in an array in the conveyance direction.
In the conventional inkjet recording apparatus, the plate-like head frame has a size substantially covering the placement face (face onto which the recording medium is sucked) and is provided with attachment openings through which the plurality of linear recording heads is attached onto the head frame. A plate-like part of the head frame other than the attachment openings is not provided with a vertical through-hole or opening.